Un nouvelle Héroine à Paris ?
by Air headed Mari-chan
Summary: Alors que Ladybug et Chat Noir sauvent une énième fois Paris d'un dangereux civil akumatisé, ils se font aidés d'une mystérieuse femme masquée qui ressemble à une jolie sireine aux yeux de chat noir ( personnages de la série OCs) Miraculous Ladybug appartient à Thomas Astruc, l'intrigue et les OC de cette fanfic m'appartiennent.
1. Chapter 1 : Un drôle de poisson

Un drôle de poisson à Paris

Chapitre 1

Comme à leur habitude, Chat noir et Ladybug affrontaient un citoyen akkumatisé afin de le libéré et rendre la paix à leur belle ville lumière, Paris. Le citoyen en question s'était transformé en homme pieuvre à la suite d'un malentendu amoureux. Il donnait du fil à retordre à nos deux héros parisiens.

\- Ma lady, peut être qu'il nous faudrait du renfort ? Pourquoi ne pas appeler Rena Rouge ? Uwaaah !

\- Chat noir ! Ok je m'en occupe !

La pieuvre s'était emparré de lui et le serrait fort. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ramener son amie pour leur venir en aide, une tentacule la fit trébucher et une autre en profita pour la saisir par la taille, à peine eurent-ils le temps de prendre leur inspiration que la pieuvre plongea dans la Seine. Elle s'attaqua d'abord aux boucles d'oreilles de la coccinelle lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre.

\- Hey faccia di piovra*, mesures toi à quelqu'un de ton gabari !

L'homme pieuvre remonta soudain à la surface.

La voix semblait provenir de la Seine même, quelque chose en sortit en un saut et cria « ondes soniques « avant de retomber à l'eau, la créature lâcha Chat noir et Ladybug et se retrouva plaqué et immobilisé contre un pont.

\- Qui… ?

\- Pas le temps ma lady faut en profiter !

\- Ok, lucky charme ! Pour une fois une corde apparut dans ses mains avant que chat noir s'en empare.

\- Je m'en occupe ! S'écria-t-il en s'approchant de la pieuvre déjà un peu sonnée qu'il rapatria sur le pont et attacha tant bien que mal.

Ladybug s'approcha de la pieuvre et s'empara du médaillon autour de son cou, elle l 'écrasa sous son pied d'où s'échappa un papillon noir.

\- Tu as fais assez de dégats pour aujourd'hui petit akuma, Je te libère du mal !

L'héroine fit balancer son yoyo et attrapa l'akuma. Je t'ai eu ! Byebye petit papillon~ Miraculous lady bug !

Lorsque Ladybug leva la main dans les airs et lança de nouveau son Yoyo magique, tout ce qui avait été détruit par la pieuvre se reconstruit et l'homme pieuvre se retransforma en homme innocent qu'il était et qui ne se souvenait absolument de rien de ce qui s'était passé entretemps.

\- Bien joués ! s'écrièrent les deux héros avec leur saluts de victoire habituel, cependant Chat noir se pencha sur le pont.

\- Chat ?

Ladybug se pencha à son tour et observait la Seine. A sa surd

face et à la lueur faible des lampadaires ils virent la demi-tête d'une jeune fille aux yeux bleu qui les observait silencieusement. Elle se redressa un peu, ils purent voir qu'elle portait une combinaison grise avec des reflets bleu ou l'inverse, ils ne sauraient le dire.

\- Merci pour ton aide mais...Qui es tu ? Demanda la coccinelle.

La jeune fille aux cheveux d'argent leur répondit avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Ladybug e Chat Noir...enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Vous saurez qui je suis bien assez tôt répondit-elle en leur souriant. Pour l'instant, sachez que je suis de votre côté. Je suis venue de mon pays pour voir le maître. On se reverra assez vite, buona notte !

Elle bondit, les éclaboussant un peu au passage et disparut dans la Seine.

Chat voulu la rattrapée et lui demander plus d'explications mais sa partenaire lui en empêcha.

\- Ma lady ?

\- Tu vas te détransformer bientôt.

En effet sa bague ou miraculous, objet permettant à Chat Noir...d'être Chat Noir se mit à clignoter et indiquer « un manque de batterie » comme aimait simplifier Plagg, son kwami. Ils entendirent un autre bruit du même genre.

\- ah…attention, toi aussi Ladybug. Il soupira. A ton avis, qui est « le maître » qu'elle cherche ?

\- Il va falloir attendre pour enquêter chaton, je file ! on se revoit vite, bonne nuit !

\- Bonne nuit ma lady…

Elle lança son yoyo et disparut dans la nuit parmi les toits de Paris. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle atteint le balcon au dessus d'une boulangerie bien connue des parisiens. Alors qu'elle s'infiltrait dans sa propre chambre, elle se détransforma. Elle s'approcha mécaniquement d'un bocal qu'elle conservait entre ses boîtes de rangement et son ordinateur. Elle en piocha un cookie et le donna à son amie Tikki qui s'était matérialisée à ses côtés. Marinette enfila alors son pyjama et s'écroula sur son lit. Regardant le plafond de sa chambre elle repensa à l'inconnue masquée aux cheveux d'argent...et à l'accent similaire au photographe d'Adrien, italien. Elle avait également mentionné « le maître »...peut être voulait-elle parler de maître Fu ?

\- Tikki ?

\- Hum ? Le petit Kwami avala son dernier morceau de cookie avant de répondre,

Oui Marinette ?

\- Dis, cette fille…

\- J'ai senti un kwami mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.

\- ...On ira voir maître Fu bientôt, je crois que c'est lui qu'elle cherche...

Demain serait un nouveau jour. La jeune lycéenne s'endormit sur ces pensées.

Le lendemain au Lycée François Dupont, tout semblait normale pour Marinette qui à son habitude tour à tour papotait avec Alya , suivait le cours, admirait Adrien Agreste...jusqu'a leur cours d'EPS, ils avaient piscine à cette époque de l'année. Le professeur habituel avait été remplacé par une petite femme aux cheveux légèrement bouclés longs et prématurément blancs. Ses yeux rieurs aussi bleu que l'océan se présenta à eux. Mademoiselle Dolce Alessia assurerait les cours pour une durée indéterminée, le temps pour Monsieur Rivier de revenir de son congé en Australie. Elle ne donna pas plus de détails et les incita à se mettre en file indienne derrière les plongeoirs et de se « lancer à l'eau » dès qu'elle sifflerai.

Tandis qu'elle répondait aux questions d'une jeune fille qui avait apparemment une peur bleue de plonger, Alya donna un coup de coude à Marinette.

\- Regardes çà Marinette, je rêve ou les garçons relook tous la prof ? Même Adrien ? Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Les garçons...Marinette ? Allô Marinette ?

La jeune fille remarqua en effet que tous les garçons de la classe la détaillait du regard, mais Adrien lui, fronçait les sourcils pensif. La connaissait-il ?

Le reste du cours se déroula normalement, sans incidents ou presque.

Aloirs qu'Adrien terminait sa longueur en nage libre, il se heurta à quelqu'un autre en sens inverse.

\- Marinette ? Est-ce que çà va ? Devant ses bégaiements, ses excuses et son air confus il lui adressa un clin d'oeil .

\- T'en fais pas, essayes juste de regarder où tu vas la prochaine fois.

\- Euh oui d'accord...a mainde euh a demain !

Il s'éloigna pour finir sa longueur . Observa leur prof une dernière fois, celle-ci le salua en inclinant la tête et il s'en alla, perplexe. Il avait déjà entendu cette voix et cet accent italien quelque part.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2 : Rencontre fortuite

_Bonjour à vous visiteurs ! J'espère que vous allez bien , qu'il fait beau chez vous...Je m'excuse d'avoir poster le 1er chapitre de cette fanfiction...puis plus rien. Sachez que j'ai bien avancer dans la rédaction de cette fiction mais en ce moment je dois me concentrer sur mes etudes, une formation de 10mois qui, si tout se passe bien, me permettra de devenir professeur et m'expatrier. En attendant, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre 2 et je posterai une fois par mois, çà me semble réalisable._

 _Mon projet initial était d'en faire une fic illustrée ou une bd fanfic amateur...Peut-être cela se réalisera, sait-on jamais … ^^'_

 _Disclaimer : L'univers Miraculous Ladybug de base appartient toujours à l'incroyable auteur/réalisateur Thomas Astruc._

 _Bonne lecture , Enjoy !_

Une nouvelle Héroine à Paris

Chapitre 2

Plusieurs jours plus tard ni Ladybug ni Chat noir ne revirent la mystérieuse jeune femme au regard malicieux qui leur était venue en aide. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'en parlèrent et contrairement à son envie de voir Maître Fu, Marinette n'en n'eut pas le temps avec la montagne de devoirs et d'évaluations qui lui tombèrent dessus. Mlle Dolce était une professeur interessante et hors du commun. Elle s'investissait malgré ses erreures de français, elle était motivée et cherchait à transmettre sa passion pour la faune et la flore en tant que prof de SVT. En effet, elle profita de remplacer leur prof partie en congé maternité et leur prof d'éducation physique était revenu bien vite découvrant qu'on lui avait fait une drôle de farce bien qu'il ait avoué avoir aimé son séjour au pays des kangourous.

Mlle Dolce se révélait être investie, elle n'hésitait pas a donner des cours dans la cour ou dans un parc de paris proche du lycée pour favoriser la communication. Elle organisait aussi une sortie au zoo pour les sensibiliser aux espèces en voie d'extinction.

Adrien remarqua néanmoins l'air triste et fatigué que Mademoiselle Dolce avait du mal à cacher.

Un soir de patrouille, Chat noir entendit une merveilleuse voix crystalline chanter du côté de

Pont-Neuf, le pont des arts. Là se trouvait la mystérieuse femme qu'ils avaient croisés avec Ladybug. Elle était penchée, et en se rapprochant discrètement, il aperçut...

\- Un dauphin ?

\- Chat Noir ?

\- Sur la Seine...mais comment...? Il se serait échappé du Zoo de Vincennes ?

\- Non , non c'est une amie ! Elle s'appelle Alessia...elle est venue d'Italia me voir, elle était inquiète. Elle lui sourit et s'inclina légèrement.

\- et le chat à décider de te rendre ta langue on dirait...qui es-tu ?

\- Lady Dolfino.

-Ehm...enchanté ?

Après un moment de silence pesant elle s'adressa à lui d'un ton presque suppliant :

\- Chat , peux tu m'aider ? Je t'en prie, sais tu où je peux trouver maître Fu ? Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas bien encore mais...j'ai cherché partout où je pouvais des informations, dans les systèmes informatiques de la mairie...

\- Quoi ? Comment… ?

\- Peu importe, je n'ai rien trouvé !

Pris au dépourvu mais pas stupide pour autant il s'éloigna.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux à maitre Fu et pourquoi venir de si loin.. ?

\- Je viens de Veneza...regardes ce bracelet, c'est un miraculous ! Je suis un héro...d'italia. Tu ne m'as pas l'air convaincu ? Que puis je faire pour...

\- Maître Fu ne nous a jamais parlé de toi ?

\- Je sais, elle soupira. C'est une longue histoire que je te raconterai un jour, mais mon rôle était de protéger l'Italie. Je n'avais aucune raison de le rejoindre ici, du moins c'est ce qu'il nous a écrit il y a 7ans…

\- Nous ?

\- Si, nous sommes 3.

\- Trois héros...trois miraculous en Italie ? J'y crois pas. Comment...et avec Hawkmoth….vous pouvez nous aider alors !

\- Du calme gattino...Je suis ici pour une raison bien précise. J'ai pu vous observer, Ladybug et toi...je ne sais pas encore qui se cache sous ce masque...mais j'ai ma petite idée.

Soudain la jeune femme se mit à observer leur droite et leur gauche, méfiante.

Hawkmoth peut avoir des espions et pourrait nous entendre ou voir à tout moment, alors il vaut mieux ne pas révéler nos identités.

\- Mais il ne…

\- Les akuma sont son pouvoir majeur, j'ai bien vu mais il ne vous ait jamais passé par la tête qu'il puisse recruter des informateurs ? Des personnes pour voir et entendre tout ce qui se passe sur Paris jeune novice ?

\- Hey relax, on est pas dans un film de super-espions...

\- En y reflechissant... je crois qu'on devrait se detransformer une minute murmura-t-elle. Sous le pont là bas ! lui indica-t-elle du menton.

Elle lui souria, les kwami de Ladybug et chat noir sont les plus anciens après tout, ton kwami pourra vérifier que je dis la verità.

\- D'accord, on aura qu'a fermer les yeux pour garder nos identités secrètes continua Chat Noir, il n'y a personne ?

\- Non personne, je m'en suis assurée. Mais dis donc, il est bientôt 5h du matin chaton…on ne dors pas ?

Il se gratta la tête gêné, seule Ladybug le surnommait comme çà.

\- Peut être...et je ne suis pas un chaton ok ? Bon... à 3.

\- Plagg détransformes-moi.

-… détransformes moi.

\- Que fais tu gamin, te détransformer , devant...non ce n'est pas vrai…

\- Plagg ?

\- N'ouvres pas les yeux gamins.

\- C'est un kwami ? Demanda Adrien, il voulait être sûr.

\- Oui, il est encore plus vieux que moi...c'est Flipp !

Un petit gemissement de dauphin lui repondit.

\- Mon kwami ne parle pas, il utilise la télépathie ajouta Lady Dolfino.

\- Bien, soupira le jeune héros, Plagg transformes moi.

\- Flipp, transformes moi.

Ils purent rouvrir les yeux.

\- Je sais que maître Fu donne des euh… cours particulier de chinois à Adrien Agreste, rendez-vous chez les Agreste vers 15h30 demain.

\- Tiens ? C'est marrant…comment tu sais tout çà….et pourquoi il lui donne des cours ?

\- Je n'ai pas à te révéler mes sources dit -il voulant faire le malin et en faisant tournoyer le bout de sa queue de chat noir. C'est ta meilleur chance de le voir tu sais, ou demandes directement à Ladybug, c'est la seule qui sache où il habite vraiment…

\- Et devoir tout réexpliquer ? Non merci, maître Fu s'en chargera...OK , ok j'y serai.

Il lui tendit soudain mystérieusement la main.

\- Que ?

\- Puis-je te proposer un tour de ma belle ville lumière pour me faire pardonné ?

\- Je ne serre pas la patte aux chats de gouttières...pars devant je te suis.

\- ce n'est pas très gentil...ladyfish, direction Notre-Dame !

\- Ah, lo sé, ce n'est pas loin ! À tout de suite !

Une fois de plus, la jeune femme plongea tête la première dans la Seine.

-Une vrai petite sirène… Chat noir souria et s'élança sur les toits à l'aide de son bâton de fer extensible.

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3 : Une rencontre troublante

Une nouvelle héroine à Paris ?

 _Bonjour à tous, me voilà de retour !_

 _Info utile, cette histoire contient trois OC (Original Character) qui vont tour à tour intéragir avec Ladybug et Chat Noir. D'autres personnages de la série seront présents aussi bien que l'action se déroule principalement autour des personnages principaux._

 _A venir : du suspens, de l'émotion , du romantisme…_

 _Par ailleurs je vous notifirai par chapitre dans le cas où je spoilerai la saison 3 de Miraculous Ladybug...j'ai conscience que tout le monde ne l'ai pas encore vue intégralement (moi la première, je rattrappe mon retard en cette période de confinement haha)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

– Chapitre 3 – Une rencontre troublante

Comme convenu, le lendemain de sa rencontre fortunée avec Chat Noir, Lady Dolfino se rendit devant la demeure de Gabriel Agreste, le fameux designer. Il était 15h10, elle était en avance, elle attendit perchée sur le toit d'un immeuble tout proche. Elle attendit. 15H20.15h30….15H45...Elle s'impatienta, ou le chat s'était payée sa tête ou quelque chose avait retardé maître Fu.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin, elle aperçut du coin de l'oeil une ombre, une grosse paire d'yeux verts attachés à un petit corps noir, de la taille d'une poupée avec des moustaches.

\- C'est toi Plagg ?

\- Si mademoiselle veut bien me suivre , je vais l'enmener voir le maître ! Il a annulé à la dernière minute les cours et le gamin ne peut pas sortir... aussi, quand je te le dirai tu te détransformeras d'accord ?

\- Bene*... Allons-y !

Elle eut l'étrange impression d'être observée, mais çà ne dura que quelques minutes.

Pendant ce temps Maître Fu prenait simplement le thé avec Marinette Dupain Cheng, la fille du boulanger. Elle était venue lui poser des questions sur d'éventuels porteurs de miraculous dans le monde. Alors qu'elle accepta la tasse tendue par le maître et qu'il y déversait le thé vert fumant, tout deux sursautèrent en entendant deux coups à la porte de l'appartement, la porte qui s'ouvrit comme magiquement de l'intérieur et une voie résonner à l'entrée : « Maître Fu , vous êtes là ? C'est Delf…

\- Entres ! S'écria la petite voix de Plagg, maître Fu, cette jeune femme vous cherchait.

Alors qu'elle pénétrait le seuil de la pièce, Marinette reconnut tout de suite Mademoiselle Dolce. Maître Fu en lâcha sa tasse et sa téière des mains de surprise. La tasse se brisa mais Marinette réussi à attrapper un coussin et rattraper la théière de justesse.

\- ...D-Delfina ?

\- Flipp ! S'écria Tikki en allant à sa rencontre et le prenant dans ses petits bras, la kwami de la chance de Marinette.

Le petit kwami en forme de dauphin leur transmit ses pensées à Maître Fu, Marinette et les kwamis présents.

« Bonjour Maître, Wize et...tu dois être la nouvelle Ladybug ? Enchanté. » Il fit une petite révérence devant Marinette puis se mis à tournoyer autour de Plagg et Wize, le kwami protecteur.

\- ...que faites vous ici ? N'étiez vous pas en Italie avec maître Lien… ?

Delfina pâlit et maître Fu semblait confus.

\- Marinette, excuses-nous mais j'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec mon ancienne disciple, Dolfino…

\- Lady Dolphino.

\- Vous aurez l'occasion de faire connaissance plus tard…

\- Je ne suis pas venue jusqu'ici pour çà...j'aurai besoin de vous parler, en privé. Elle alla jusqu'à lancer un regard dédaigneux à cette Ladybug trop jeune et inexpérimentée. Elle se sentait inexplicablement jalouse et frustrée… comment Ladybug et Chat Noir, deux collégiens avaient pu les effacer de sa mémoire ? Pendant tout ce temps il ne les avait pas contacté une seule fois.

\- Bon ben euh...je vous laisse alors, à plus tard ? Tu viens Tikki ?

\- Allons-y ! A plus tard tout le monde !

\- Je viens aussi , çà sent le roussi par ici chantonna plagg de sa petite voix crécelle, et ils quittèrent l'appartement.

\- Assieds-toi, la route a dû être longue...dis moi, comment va maître Lien ?

De son côté Delfina pâlit, vit rouge et noir puis tâcha de se calmer respirant un bon coup au son de la voix rassurante de son kwami.

« Que voulez-vous dire Maître ? Vous ne vous souvenez pas de la lettre que vous nous avez envoyée pour les funérailles…

\- Les funérailles ? Lien n'est plus..comment ?

\- C'était votre ainée de bien 15ans au moins...personne n'est éternel. Je ne comprends pas, vous êtes rester en contact avec Lupio di argento, il vous a aider à trouver Ladybug et Chat Noir non… ? »

\- Comment ?

\- Maître Fu...vous l'auriez oublié ? Maître Lien nous a quittée il y a 7ans Maître Fu...en plus de nous avoir oubliés, elle aussi ?

Le dit maître fronça les sourcils.

\- Delfina, calmes-toi s'il te plaît et expliques moi…

Elle jeta à ses pieds la lettre que leur avait remise leur coéquipier, la veille de l'enterrement de leur maître.

\- C'est Lupio di argento qui nous a remis cette lettre.

\- Lupio…? Mais qui… ? Il se prit la tête, soudain pris de vertiges.

-Maître ?

\- Loup d'argent ! Oui je crois me souvenir qu'il est venu me voir…

\- Quand çà ? Demanda précipitamment Delfina.

-...Je ne saurai le dire. Avant que je ne donne à Ladybug et Chat Noir leur Miraculous.

« Wize aussi ne se souvient presque de rien, comme si leur mémoire avait été floutée...Lupo di argento aurait pu faire çà... »

Lui susurra Flipp dans son esprit.

\- Mais alors...Maître, vous n'avez jamais écrit cette lettre ? Elle lui tendit et Wize s'écria par dessus son épaule.

\- Ce n'est pas l'écriture de mon maître !

\- Mais je crains que ce ne soit bien ma signature...malheureusement je ne me souviens de rien…

\- I ans. Depuis cette lettre nous n'avons plus eu de vos nouvelles. En Italie nous avons juste eu quelques soucis avec...des attaques de loups dernièrement. Je comprends, çà arrangeait Lupio di argento, Niita m'avait prévenue mais je ne voulais pas y croire.

Maître Fu, compatissant posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

\- Il doit y avoir une explication à tout cela...que dis tu d'une séance de méditation mon enfant ?

Delfina se limita à lui sourrire.

~ Pendant ce temps ~

\- Marinette ? Marinette est- ce que çà va ?

La jeune fille marmone des théories sur Lady Dolfino et l'attitude de celle ci et comment elle était devenue leur prof de SVT faisant de grands gestes et marchant en rond dans sa chambre.

\- Marinette calmes toi ! S'écria Tikki de sa petite voix. Marinette sursauta en entendant son téléphone sonner et faillit le laisser tomber de ses mains, le rattrapant in extremis.

\- Allô, A-Alya… ?

\- Hey Marinette ! Je suis place des Vosges et j'ai un super scoop, tu devineras jamais ! Regardes !

Elle vit Adrien Agreste se débattre avec...un ours ? Sérieusement ? L'ours en question faisait presque sa taille.

\- Il se fait attaqué ?

\- hein ? Non , non il…

*Bip*

\- Tikki, Adrien a besoin de nous. Tikki transformes-moi !

 **sur la place**

-Aah..nan arrêtes çà, çà chatouille...Alya tu ne pourrais pas venir m'aider au lieu de rire ?

\- Un sacré scoop pour le ladyblog çà ! haha…

\- Si Ladybug veut bien se montrer.

\- On m'a appelé ? Hey toi euh...hein ?

L'ours en question se tourna vers ladybug, se releva sur ses pattes arrières, renifla l'air et se mit à courrir en direction de la boulangerie des Dupain Cheng.

\- Mais d'où est ce qu'il sort celui là, d'un zoo ? Elle aida Adrien à se relever tu n'as rien çà va ?

\- Euh non çà va...merci Ladybug, juste un peu collant après toutes ces léchouilles.

\- D'accord, tu es mignon. Je veux dire il est mignon. Humm je ferai mieux de le rattrapper avant qu'il ne terrorise les parisiens.

Elle s'éloigna et s'élança a la poursuite du jeune ours.

\- Ne lui fais pas de mal Ladybug, il n'est pas méchant !

En arrivant à la boulangerie, elle n'y trouva seulement qu'un mystérieux grand jeune homme musclé, portant un T-shirt moulant à la peau mâte. Des cheveux mi-longs châtains attachés en une sorte de queue de cheval, une mêche à laquelle pendait une perle semblait surpris de la voir, elle ne vit aucune trace de l'ours cependant.

La mère de Marinette apparut au comptoir.

\- Bonjour que puis-je pour...vous… ? Ladybug ? Et euh monsieur...je peux vous aider ? Embarassée par la forte présence du jeune homme et ne sachant où poser les yeux, elle se concentra sur la super-héroine.

\- Vous auriez vu un ours ?

Demandèrent Ladybug et l'étranger en coeur.

\- Un ours ? s'écria la boulangère étonnée, non pas dans notre boulangerie.

\- Je vais continuer à chercher, je ne voudrai pas qu'il se blesse...merci madame.

Le jeune homme s'inclina légèrementt, se saisit du poignet de la super héroïne et l'embarqua à sa suite en dehors de la boulangerie.

Elle ne réagit pas de suite , un peu abasourdie.

\- Mais...qui êtes vous ?

Tout d'un coup l'attitude du jeune homme se modifia, les étoiles plein les yeux , il saisit les deux mains de Ladybug dans les siennes.

\- Vous êtes Ladybug ? Vraiment ? Woow tu es jeune ! Je te cherchais, je suis Niita ! Piacere* Ladybug !

\- Niita ? ...mais pourquoi voys cherchez un ours aussi ? Vous êtes un gardien du zoo ?

\- No, No il est avec moi, c'est mon ami ! Je ne pouvais pas le laissé seul, il est né en captivité, on me l'a confié...Il se remit à marcher vite. Je suis un ami de Lady Dolfino, vous l'auriez vue par hasard ?

Ils tournèrent à l'angle d'une rue et aperçurent l'ourson jouant avec des poubelles.

\- Aah te voilà petit gourmand. Il le prit dans ses bras, le jeune ours se laissa faire.

Il se tourna vers Ladybug.

\- Il s'appelle Koda. Peux tu m'enmener à elle ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Lady Dolfino ?

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Je ne sais pas où elle est en ce moment...mais qu'allez vous faire de cet ours monsieur ?

\- Je compte le déposer dans une forêt assez proche pour que je puisse m'asurer qu'il se débrouillera seul...Je comptais le laisser en Italie mais dès que j'ai su que Delfina était partie pour Paris...

\- Delfina ? Vous connaissez son identité ? Qui êtes vous et que voulez vous au juste ?

\- Oups...Attends ! Tu sais où vit Maître Fu non ? J'aimerai récupérer mon miraculous pour pouvoir la retrouver...Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a poussée à venir jusqu'ici sans moi...

\- Vous connaissez maître Fu aussi ?

\- Oui...je suis aussi un de ses anciens « disciples », je suis sûr que ton kwamiconnaît Nota murmurra-t-il.

A suivre…

Mots italiens :

Bene : Bien

Piacere : Enchanté


	4. Chapter 4 : Un loup à Paris

Une nouvelle héroine à Paris

 _Bonjour, je m'excuse de ma longue absence, j'espère que ce qui va suivre va vous plaire._

 _L'univers et la série Miraculous Ladybug appartiennent à Thomas Astruc et les studios Zag._

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse avec un nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 4 : Un loup à Paris

Ce matin là Marinette se sentait épuisée en se rendant au lycée Françoise-Dupont.

\- Allô ? Marinette ici la terre, tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ?

-Hummm...hein ?

\- Hey, est ce que çà va Marinette ? Tu as l'air vraiment fatiguée…

Au lycée Françoise Dupont, Marinette somnolait en cours de SVT. Leur remplaçant avait une voix assomante était son excuse mais Alya s'inquiétait. Depuis 5 jours son amie arrivait plus qu'à l'heure et semblait tout le temps fatiguée. Des cernes commençaient à se former sous ses yeux bleu qui d'habitude sont pleins de vie. Celle-ci d'ailleurs bailla avant de répondre :

\- Oui, çà va...çà va ne t'en fais pas…

\- Mais Marinette…

\- Je te dis que c'est bon...juste une cousine qu'on reçoit a la maison, elle dort avec moi et...elle ronfle.

\- Elle ronfle ? Ah ma pauvre çà ne doit pas être facile, je compatis.

Marinette maudissait Niita intérieurement.

Après son étrange révélation, elle accompagna Niita à Fontainebleau pour y déposer Koda ni vu ni connu. Une fois qu'il rentreraient sur Paris il se ferait tard, les parents de Marinette s'inquièteraient...mais quand elle vit qu'il passerait la nuit sous un pont elle ne put s'empêcher de lui porposer de l'hébergé. Elle restait méfiante car comment s'assurer que cet étrangé disait la vérité ? Et si c'était un piège pour s'emparer de ses miraculous une fois qu'elle se serait endormie ?

Elle décida de se détransformer derrière un mur et delander conseil à Tikki. Celle-ci avait entendu parlé de Niita et se souvenait de Nota. Elle avait hâte de le revoir.

Ce qui finit de convaincre Marinette fut la facilité que Niita avait de se déplacer de toit en toit jusque chez elle et ce, sans l'aide de son miraculous. A croire qu'il avait fait çà toute sa vie.

Le lendemain, quand Marinette avait essayé d'enmmener ce super héros italien à maître Fu, Marinette fut surprise de ne pas le trouver chez lui. Elle ne trouva que Wize qui essaya de la rassurer qu'il gardait bien les autres miraculous et que le maître n'était pas loin mais « indisponible pour le moment », il leur confirma que Lady Dolfino était bien avec lui, ils avaient des choses à régler.

Cà l'inquiétait mais elle ne pouvait rien faire à part héberger Niita qui récupéra un kwami à tête d'ours brun, nommé Nota. Wize était inquiet mais l'amitié que le porteur portait à son kwami était flagrante. Marinette l 'empêcha de se transformer inutilement devant elle, elle avait confiance.

Cependant, en attendant que maître Fu revienne et ne les invite chez lui, Niita avait élu domicile dans sa chambre.

Entre sa vie de lycéenne, les tours de gardes et cacher à ses parents l'ours qui dormait dans sa chambre...car oui, Niita dormait à même le sol et se transformait naturellement en Ours. En Ours qui ronfle. Impossible de dormir ! Elle devait se réfugier sur le toit pour espérer reussir quelques heures de sommeil. Elle comprenait que personne ne pouvait le voir sous sa forme animale puis se réveiller en humain, les voisins seraient paniqués.

Un matin elle lui demanda comment faisait-il pour se transformer...il se limita à lui sourire et lui dire :

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas tu ne risques pas de te transformer en coccinelle de si tôt...buona giornatta! (bonne journée!)

« Pourvu que maître Fu revienne vite » pensa-t-elle en se tenant la tête à deux mains. Tout à ses reflections, elle n'entendit même pas Adrien la saluer. Elle marcha tout droit, quittant l'enceinte du lycée et se cogna contre une masse qui la fit presque tombée par-terre. Elle leva le nez tout en se le frottant et se figea. Devant elle se trouvait Niita qui l'attentait, une boite de patisserie en main et la moitié d'un croissant en bouche.

\- Ciao Marinette ! Gâteaux ?

La jeune fille ne savait où se mettre, elle rougit, le prit par le bras et l'éloigna le plus vite possible de là.

\- Non çà ira merci, m-mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je sui passée à la boulangerie acheter çà et tes parents ayant cru que je devais urgemment te voir pour te rendre un devoir (bien joué le cou du prof de dessin) m'ont donné l'adresse de ton lycée.

\- c'est pas vrai…

\- As-tu vu Delf…

\- Non , non toujours pas. elle soupira. Ecoutes tu n'étais pas obligé de venir, je te l'ai dis que dès que je la verrai je lui dirai que tu es chez moi et que tu veux absolument la voir...

\- Chat noir m'a dit qu'il l'avait vu hier soir.

\- Quoi ? Cchh...parles plus bas s'il te plaît ! Elle regarda affolée autour d'elle puis continua en chuchottant presque Bon et bien, pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Chat noir d'aller la voir ?

\- Il l'a suivie mais il l'a aussi vite perdu de vue...il n'a pas l'air de me faire confiance.

\- Et moi alors, je devrai ? Le voyant engloutir son croissant et deux autres gâteaux elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bon...Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, j'irai lui parler ce soir. Peux tu me laisser seule maintenant s'il te plaît ?

\- Eh ? Je voulais t'offrir cette boîte de gateaux, je sais que çà ne dois pas être facile pour toi de m'accueillir sous ton toit..

\- Oui enfin...du moment que mes parents ne te voient pas il n'y a pas de problèmes…

Elle se saisit d'une des patisseries dans la boîte.

\- J'ai des courses à faire avant de rentrer. Il vaut mieux qu'on ne nous voie pas ensemble pour éveiller des soupçons.

\- Capisco (je comprends). Ici personne ne me connaît mais Paris est une grande ville et l'ennemi ne doit pas connaître nos identités. Je pense savoir comment me rendre plus utile... à ce soir Marinette !

Alors qu'il se retournait pour partir Marinette le rattrappa.

\- Attends ! Merci...pour les gâteaux…

\- Di niente (de rien) princesa.

Il lui sourit s'inclina non sans un clin d'oeil et s'en alla.

Elle rougit, elle ne s'y ferait jamais au comportement étrange de l'italien, étaient-ils tous comme çà là-bas ? C 'était cependant un bon coéquipier, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui et il avait insister pour faire lui aussi des gardes nocturnes avec chat Noir, il guettait le retour de Delfina tous les devrait essayer de convaincre Chat noir à faire plus de rondes avec l'ours, ils pourraient apprendre à mieux se connaître peut-être et elle pourrait récupérer un peu de son sommeil perdu.

Elle voulait se rendre une énième fois chez maître Fu « au cas où il serait rentré » et fit un détour par le jardin où Adrien faisait des photos shoot de temps à autre et qui possédait plusieurs bancs, un manège et une fontaine. Elle ne vit pas un individu derrière la dite fontaine l'observer et la suivre.

Alors qu'elle se rendait dans de petites ruelles étroites, soudain elle sentit une présence derrière elle et se retourna, d'abord elle crut voir juste un jeune de son âge en sweatshirt et capuche, puis son cri de surprise resta coincé dans sa gorge. Lorsqu'il releva la tête vers elle, l'individu révéla un regard froid, menaçant et des pupilles jaunes. Son regard était semblable à celui d'un animal sauvage.

Ses jambes, ses bras ses mains, rien ne répondait, ele sentit son corps peser une tonne , elle resta paralysée par la peur. Ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se détacher de ce regard hypnotisant. Une main griffue s'approcha dangereusement de son visage. Cette même main prit délicatement son menton et une voix profonde s'adressa à elle :

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre bella...je ne te ferai pas de mal... si tu ne fais rien de stupide bien sûr.

Laisses moi te dire que tu as une beauté et une intelligence naturelle...fascinantes. Ton teint est encore plus rayonnant de si près.

Sa main s'approcha lentement et dangereusement de ses boucles d'oreille, lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts froller son oreille droite, elle sursauta et bondit en arrière par instinct.

\- Q-quoi ?

Ton carnet de créations est très intéressant, aussi je suis sûre que tu n'auras pas de mal à te faire un nom dans la mode…

\- M-m-mon carnet ? Vous êtes entrer chez moi ? Dans ma chambre ? Et comment...

L'inconnu lui fit signe de se taire.

\- Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait s'interesser à ton travail.

\- Vraiment… ? Murmurra-t-elle complètement sous le charme. Elle ne tremblait plus, son corps était moins rigide, la voix appartenait à un être humain çà ne faisait pas de doute et elle se voulait rassurante.

\- Oui , crois moi...en fait je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de ces boucles d'oreilles...tu vaut bien mieux que çà Marinette Dupain Cheng...

\- Attention Marinette c'est un piège ! Réveiilles toi !

Tikki se débattait pour sortir du sac de marinette. L'inconnu sourit et arracha simplement le sac de l'épaule de marinette.

\- N'écoutes pas cette crevette, ton futur est bien plus important, tu as quelle âge, 14 ans ? Crois moi à ton âge j'aurai préférer réaliser mes rêves plutôt que m'encombrer d'un rôle aussi lourd...Personne ne t'oblige à être Ladybug...

Il lui tourna autour tout en parlant.

Réfléchis-y, je peux te libérer de ce fardeau et t'aider à réaliser tes rêves…

\- Vraiment ?

\- Il te suffira seulement de montrer ton talent à une personne pour te faire rentrer dans l'école de design la plus prestigieuse de Paris...Je ne souhaite que t'aider, j'ai un kwami tout comme toi...

Il dut interrompre le contact avec la jeune lycéenne et bondit en arrière évitant de justesse une attaque venue des toits environnants.

\- Basta (çà suffit) Lupio di argento ! Que cosa fai ? (Que fais tu?) Reposes ce sac immédiatement !

\- Tiens ,Tiens , Lady dolfino se montre enfin ? Je me demandais combien de temps tu mettrai à apparaître...tu ne la sauvra pas et son miraculous sera à moi !

\- Pas tant que je serai là !

Lady Dolfino s'interposa entre Marinette et Loup d'argent qui à la surprise de l'italienne, était habillé d'un sweatshirt à capuche noir et d'un pantalon large kaki par dessus sa combinaison. Cà ne lui ressemblait pas mais elle dut admettre que c'était un camouflage bien pensé. Il paraissait plus jeune.

\- Tu aurai mieux fait de rester sagement en Italie !

Ils se lancèrent alors dans une lutte acharnée au corps à corps. Il lui semblait bien plus fort et précis dans ses coups, il s'était entraîné ce dernières années, mais elle ne se laisserait pas intimidée. Elle récupéra la sacoche de ses griffes et le lança sur la tête de Marinette.

\- Files ! Vas-t-en je me charge de lui ! Lui cria-t-elle.

Marinette hésita, impressionnée. Même si elle se transformait, serait-elle utile à Lady Do ? Les mots de loup d'argent résonnaient encore dans sa tête et elle se sentait impuissante. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps losqu'elle vit le mystérieux personnage Loup d'argent, (s'étant débarrassé de ses vêtements civils en 2 secondes) s'enfuir, Lady Dolfino sur ses traces. En entendant la voix de Tikki, Marinette sortit de sa torpeur et se mit à courrir, le coeur battant et serrant fort son sac contre elle. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il était invincible, qu'elle n'était pas de taille face à lui. Elle ne pensa qu'a la boulangerie, le comfort de chez ses parents et sa chambre... Dans sa course elle se cogna à quelqu'un :

\- Hey !Marinette ? Marinette, est-ce que ça va ? Où cours tu comme çà ? Encore un peu et tu finissait comme une crêpe sur la route !

\- C-Chat Noir ?

Il lui montrait le passage piéton et le feu rouge pour piétons. Elle regardait tout autour d'elle et semblait un peu perdue et inquiète.

\- Que s'est il passé ? Que t'es-t-il arrivé ?

Marinette était au bord des larmes mais se retint et se concentra sur ses mots, « Chat Noir pourrait aider à arrêter ce Loup d'argent ».

\- Chat Noir...un nouveau ennemi de Paris est en ville. Il...Il faut l'arrêter, il faut aider Lady Dauphin !

\- Chat Noir fronça les sourcils. De quoi tu parles Marinette ? Un akuma ? ...Attends tu connais Lady Dolfino ?

Marinette supplia Chat Noir :

\- Aides-la à protéger paris...C'est Loup d'argent ! Il s'appel loup d'argent...il… il est dangereux ! Lui cria-t-elle. Elle pointa la direction d'où elle venait sans la regarder. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Le dernier mot qu'elle avait prononcé faisait écho dans sa tête, elle eut des frissons, qu'elle s'empressa de chasser.

« Dangereux, dangereux, dangereux…. » Une peur imcompréhensible s'immisça en elle.

Chat Noir observa Marinette et s'inquiéta de plus en plus pour elle.

\- Marinette respires. Ne t'inquiètes pas tout vas bien se passer, je te raccompagnes chez toi, tu n'as l'air pas bien...Je vais appeler Ladybug ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Non ! Non vas-y maintenant ! Tu es le seul à pouvoir l'aider tout de suite ! lui cria-t-elle.

Soudain le son d'une explosion retentit derrière eux.

\- Restes là lui murmurra-t-il. Il utilisa son baton extensible pour prendre de la hauteur et observer les alentours.

Il reconnut alors la combinaison bleu-grise scintillante de l'héroïne italienne face à un individu masqué, vêtu d'une combinaison noir moulante parsemée de fourrure ici et là, et une queue touffue. Le fameux Loup d'argent qu'avait mentionné Orso Maligno, une des raisons pour laquelle Lady Dolfino était venue à Paris. Celle-ci semblait en effet en mauvaise posture. Il redescendit de son perchoir. Il mettrait rapidement Marinette à l'abris avant de l'aider. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir un grand homme à la peau légèrement mâte, aux cheveux bruns attachés en une queue de cheval serrer Marinette dans ses bras. L'inconnu adressa un regard noisette qui se voulut rassurant à Chat Noir.

\- Je suis un cousin de Marinette, de passage à Paris, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais je m'occuppe d'elle, protèges ta ville Chat noir.

Le félin attendit confirmation de Marinette entre deux sanglots et se précipita donc à la poursuite du fauteur de troubles.

Elle était troublée par les mots de Loup d'argent « Tu es belle et intelligente » , « tu réussiras à te faire un nom dans la mode », « on s'interessera à ton travail » tout en marchant et en regardant son sac elle se sentit comme au premier jour de sa découverte de Tikki et de ses nouveaux pouvoirs.

Elle ne s'en sentait ni digne ni capable. Au fond n'était-elle pas une fille normale ?

Sacrifier ses cours, son emploi du temps, sa vie...pendant combien de temps encore? Elle voulait réaliser son rêve comment réussirai-t-elle en étant superhéroïne H24 ? Elle ne voulait plus risquer sa vie face au papillon. Lady Dolfino sait se battre et à l'experience qui lui manque à elle et chat noir. Maître Fu n'aurait plus besoin d'eux puisque ces héros cahés sont enfin à Paris. Ils pourraient faire face ?

Niita ne cessa de lui murmurrer des mots rassurants tout le long de leur trajet, elles ne les entendit pas.

Alors qu'il venait tout juste d'acheter un diner pour deux pour faire plaisir à son hôte, il avait apperçu la jeune fille qui semblait perdue, les yeux brillant de larmes. Il agit par instinct lorsqu'elle et l'enlaça ce qui permit à Marinette de pleurer librement, il voulait qu'elle se sente en sécurité car quelque chose s'était passé et il voulait savoir quoi. Lorsqu'il entendit « Loup d'argent » entre deux sanglots, il comprit, il devait rester auprès de la jeune fille et essayer de savoir exactement ce que lui avait dit ce loup prétentieux. Il devait rester auprès d'elle bien que l'envie de rejoindre Delphina et Loup d'argent le démangeait terriblement. Mais il devait protéger Ladybug coûte que coûte. Maître Lien leur avait raconter l'histoire des kwamis les plus puissants Tikki et Plagg et leur porteurs durant l'histoire. Ils ne pouvaient tombés entre de mauvaises mains….il venait malheureusement d'envoyer à sa place le chat dans la gueule du loup. Il avait tout à fait confiance en Delphina, sa meilleure amie, mais il était inquiet que sa colère face à Loup d'argent ne prenne le dessus et l'aveugle. Il avait tout de même espoir, de plus il pourrait se transformer et l'appeler une fois que Marinette se serai calmée.

\- Tutto bene Marinette, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité. On est presque chez toi…

\- ...mes parents…

\- Je sais, ne t'en fais pas je te laisses là, il te suffit de deux pas pour franchir la porte de la boulangerie, je serai dans ta chambre dans 2 minutes.

Après avoir embrasser ses parents, elle leur demanda de ne pas l'attendre pour dîner, elle avait besoin de repos, elle rejoigna sa chambre. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre son lit, un bras la retint.

\- Pas si vite mademoiselle, on mange d'abord et ensuite on dort.

\- Niita…

\- Pas de Niita ou de Niiiiita ou encore de Niitaaaa qui tiennent, je nous ai acheté un bon repas italien d'un très bon restaurant que j'ai repéré dans le coin.

\- Niita a raison Marinette

Tikki s'approcha de la joue de Marinette pour lui faire un câlin qu'elle accepta. Ils s'installèrent sur le tapis rose en forme de fleur, près du petit divan. Une fois leur repas terminé, Niita proposa de récomforter Marinette et la prit dans ses bras.

\- J'ai l'habitude avec Delfina, je la consolait souvent comme çà, tu peux me faire confiance et tout me dire. Je sais ce que c'est de devenir à un héro à ton âge. J'avais 10ans quand j'ai reçu mon miraculous. Tu peux les enlever un moment ? Il montra les boucles d'oreilles. Elle s'exécuta malgré les protestations de Tikki, Niita lui laissa les garder dans ses mains. Il lui dessinait des cercles rassurant dans le dos tandis qu'elle se confiait à lui librement, sans peur de blesser les sentiments de Tikki. Niita l'écouta sans l'interrompre, sans lui poser de questions.

\- çà va mieux ?

\- Oui...elle bailla. Merci Niita.

\- A votre service ma Lady. Je te conseille de remettre tes boucles d'oreille maintenant, nous pouvons en reparler quand tu veux. Il est tard, reposons-nous.

Il se transforma en ours et ils s'endormirent côte à côte.

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

Une nouvelle heroïne à Paris

Chapitre 5 : Un rêve du passé

Elle s'était assise dans un salon de thé, après avoir commandé au comptoir, elle s'était trouvé une place tout près de la vitrine. Son regard se perdait dans la rue devant elle où la circulation de véhicules et vélos semblait moins dense. Il pleuvait et elle se trouvait morose. Elle avait perdu « sa» trace. En temps normal elle serait furieuse et aurait même essayé de le retrouver malgré l'averse. Mais précisément à ce moment là elle se sentait calme, très calme, elle se laissa bercée par le son de la pluie.

Delfina ne pouvait plus rien pour lui, c'était un cas désespéré. Ce jeu du chat et de la souris l'avait fatiguée. Elle avait néanmoins toujours l'intention de lui mettre la main dessus. Le retrouvé, s'emparrer de son Miraculous et le rapporté à Maître Fu. Peut être qu'elle aiderait les enfants à arrêter le papillon et à récupérer ce pauvre kwami pris en otage. IL n'y aurai plus besoin de héros, elle pourrait enfin se prendre une année rien que pour voyager et ensuite rentrer et s'installer à San Remo comme elle en avait tant rêvé. Elle sourit tristement à Flipp qui mangeait un morceau de patisserie caché dans son sac à main.

Elle soupira d'aise en sentant sa tête se vider et elle se sentit s'endormir rapidement, une micro-sieste de 10 minutes était la bienvenue. Flipp tenta de lui dire quelque chose mais elle était déjà partie dans les bras de morphée.

Une petite fille portant des lunettes et de longues couettes blondes trois tables plus loin qui se cachait derrière un livre l'observa et murmurra : Cette femme avait bien besoin de se reposer, bien joué Baahl.

 **Flash back**

Accroupie sur un banc, elle écrivait,raturait , réécrivait puis se prit la tête à deux mains.

\- Delfina ?

Elle sentit une main tapoter timidement son épaule et en tournant la tête elle vit un garçon de son âge, 12ans , cheveux noir en bataille, un camarade de classe qui ne se faisait pas trop remarqué.

\- Hum..Fabrizzio, c'est bien çà ?

\- Oui, est-ce que çà va ? Je...peux m'asseoir ?

\- Il y a de la place, répondit-elle.

Après qu'il se soit assis et quelques minutes de silence il osa lui reparler.

\- Tu es sûr que çà va ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu toute seule avec un cahier dans la cour…

\- Hein ? Je m'avance sur mes devoirs, j'ai le droit non ?

\- Oui enfin...je voulais juste dire que c'est..rare de te voir toute seule, d'habitude.

Elle parut surprise mais avait remarqué que ce Fabrizzio de sa classe était souvent seul et regardait souvent dans sa direction. Il n'avait pas l'air méchant alors elle repondit juste en soufflant un peu.

 **-** Oui, normalement je suis avec Niita mais sa classe à piscine maintenant...c'est mon meilleur ami et il ne peut plus m'aider avec mes maths cette année ! Il n'a pas les mêmes exercices et ma nouvelle copine Laura est pas très forte...moi qui voulait m'avancer pour une fois.

\- Je peux peut-être t'aider… ?

\- Elle se tourna vers lui plein d'espoir.

\- c'est vrai tu ferais çà ? Oh attends…

Elle remarqua son pansement sur la joue et le toucha inconsciement.

\- tu as mal ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Le garçon rougit et il décida de reporter son attention sur le cahier d'exercices posé sur les genoux de la jeune fille.

\- N-non c'est rien ! Et sinon qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris…

Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit deux garçons qui lorsqu'ils croisèrent son regard s'avancèrent vers eux, un air moqueur sur leur visage.

\- hey Delfi, t'as besoin d'aide ?

\- On peut te débarrasser de ce ringard si tu veux…

\- On pourrait aller au cinéma un de ces jours avec le frère de Paolo si tu veux ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Primo ce n'est pas « un ringard » il s'appelle Fabrizzio et de deux...je vous ai rien demandé,dans tes rêves Dani, je n'irai nullepart avec toi d'ailleurs.

-Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi, hein Delfi ? Tu te crois la plus belle et la plus intelligente maintenant ?

\- Ouais l'indien il est pas là à te tourner autour...tu peux pas nous donner une chance ? Pousses toi ringard.

Le garçon blond prénommé Dani poussa la brunette du banc et s'assit à côté de Delfina pendant que l'autre ricanna bêtement. Elle se leva brusquement et leur mit une droite à chacun.

.

\- Va Fanculo ! Je ne tomberai jamais amoureuse de petits cons comme vous qui traitent mes amis comme çà ! J'ai pas besoin d'un amoureux, maintenant allez pleurer dans les jupes de vos mama et laissez nous tranquille !

-Allez viens Fabrizzio…

Elle l'aida à se relever, lui prit la main et s'apprètait à prendre le couloir qui les mènerai vers leur salle de classe.

Dani la retint fortement par le poignet.

\- Nan mais tu t'es prise pour qui ? T'es qu'une pimbêche crâneuse. Tu te crois maligne à cause des rumeurs sur ton papa et ta famille de riches ? Tout le monde dit que tu finiras en prison, à ce qu'il paraît ton papa il a même pas un vrai métier, il..Il fut coupé court par un coup à l'oeil gauche.

\- Cà suffit, lâche la ! s'écria Fabrizzio les poings serrés et le souffle court. Arrêtes de lui manquer de respect !

\- Toi le brun tu vas le regretter de t'en être mêlé…

L'autre garçon, bien que de la même taille qu'eux était largement plus costaud que Fabrizzio, il le prit par les cheveux et le frappa au ventre.

\- Non ! Dani lâches moi ! Faabrizzio !

Le brun fut jeté à terre et rué de coups.

\- Dani on lui dit pas ce qu'il à faire et il à toujours ce qu'il veut minus. Même que son père est français et qu'il va vivre avec lui dans sa grande maison là-bas. Vous arrivez pas à sa cheville, il sera même président de la France !

\- Paolo tais-toi et enlèves lui son stupide cache œil…

\- Non ! Le garçon de 12ans tenta de protéger son visage du mieux qu'il pouvait.

\- La dernière fois il n'a pas retenu sa leçon, autant voir l'horreur qu'il cache avec ce truc…

Delphina le frappa lui faisant saigner du nez et tenta de se jeter sur Paolo mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique ce soit il saisit le cache œil d'un coup sec et bondit en arrière. Il pointa un doigt tremblant.

\- Démon ! Arrêtes de me regarder comme çà ! Faut pas rester là Dani ou il va nous jeter une malédiction ou je ne sais pas quoi...J'ai déjà mal au coeur, viens !

\- I-idiot...Tu me le paiera Delfina.

Le dénommé Paolo se saisit de son ami qui saignait toujours par le coude et l'éloigna rapidement.

Fabrizzio plaqua rapidement ses mains sur ses yeux et grimaça.

\- Fabri… ? Alors qu'elle s'approchait pour l'aider à se relever, il repoussa sa main et s'écria :

\- Ne regardes pas ! Pourquoi tu ne t'en va pas toi aussi ? Je suis peut-être le fils du diable, je porte « le mauvais oeil », ils le disent tous…

\- Pourquoi ils diraient çà ? Je te trouve plutôt beau et gentil pour un démon moi.

\- Q-quoi ? Argh...Il porta une main à son flanc qui lui rappela les coups reçus.

\- Pourquoi tu caches tes yeux ? Laisses moi t'aider.

\- Non recules ! Où est mon cache œil ? Mon cache œil….

Elle regarda autour d'eux mais aucune trace de ce qu'il demandait, la deuxième sonnerie marquant la fin définitive de leur récréation retentit.

-Mince...il l'ont garder je crois. Elle s'agenouilla auprès de lui et lui prit une main dans la sienne.

\- J'ai vu Fabri, tu as deux yeux de couleur differente...je le dirai à personne promis. Moi je trouve çà joli mais tu as le droit de cacher ton œil si tu préfères, je dirai rien promis !

Il retira sa main de son oeil gauche mais garda les yeux fermés tout en tendant vers elle son petit doigt.

Elle sourit et trouva çà « trop mignon », elle entrelaça son propre petit doigt autour du sien et leur pouce se touchèrent pendant une petite minute. Ensuite il agrippa sa main et ils se relevèrent tous les deux. Elle l'aida à s'appuyer sur elle et ils prirent la direction de l'infirmerie.

\- Hey, çà te dirai de rentrer avec Niita et moi et lancer des pierres dans la rivière à partir de maintenant ?

\- Que ?

\- Tu ne seras plus jamais seul !

Le garçon rougit et se mura quelques minutes dans un silence gênant puis il répondit dans un chuchotement.

\- Je veux bien essayer...

Soudain tout devint flou, elle vit une route, une voiture renversée et un cercueil. Elle entendit une voix et se sentit secouée.

\- Delfina…

« Fabrizzio ?»

\- Delfina...DELFINA !

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut et adopta de suite une position de défense se maudissant intérieurement. Elle tenait les deux poignets de celui qui l'avait secoué par le bras. Elle découvrit Chat noir trempé jusqu'aux os et essouflé devant elle comme s'il venait de courrir. Elle le relâcha.

\- Chat noir ? Que fais tu ici hors Paris ?

\- ...Je pourrais te poser la même question ! Delfina...on a besoin de toi à Paris. Il continua en se penchant et lui chuchota, je t'ai suivi, que fais tu ici ? Qui est Fabrizzio...?

Elle ouvrit la bouche se gifflant interieurement de ne pas l'avoir perçu derrière elle plus tôt. Elle répondit un peu sèchement.

\- çà ne te regardes pas. Et je ne connais pas de Fabrizzio.

\- Si, Si çà me regardes quand c'est Paris qui est en dangé ! Apparemment tu as perdu la trace de monsieur loup d'argent ?

\- Pas besoin de me le rappeler grogna-t-elle.

\- Tu es une héroïne comme nous, j'ai essayer de t'aider pour arrêter ce loup qui était de mauvais poil...

\- Quoi ? Toi m'aider ? Ha ! Tu te détransformes à peine tu as utilisé ton pouvoir de destruction.

-...vous êtes rapide c'est vrai...mais je n'abandonne jamais une équipière !

\- équipière...penses tu vraiment ce que tu dis ?

\- Bon il serait temps de se faire confiance là non !? Y'a pas trop le temps de reflechir des heures, à Paris maintenant on a des molosses akumatisés qui ont envahis la ville et ne cessent de répéter façon zombie « Lady di Veneza » ! Cà te dis quelque chose ?

\- Quoi, sérieusement ? Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu te moques de moi là ?

\- j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Ils sont nombreux, les parisiens se transforment les uns après les autres, je te parie que Rena Rouge et Tortue passent un sale moment pendant qu'on parle et on arrive pas à joindre Ladybug. On ne trouve pas non plus le premier civil akumatisé...Orso Maligno les aide mais sans ma Lady...

\- Attends, Orso maligno ? Il est sur Paris ? Elle se leva rapidement de sa chaise. Sacré Ours, on a pas une minute de plus à perdre, allons les rejoindre !

\- Ah je te retrouve bien là Lady Do~ il vont passer un sale quart d'heure murmura l'adolescent satisfait tout en suivant une Delphina au pas déterminé de près.

Pendant ce temps à Paris même

Orso , Rena et Carapace combattent les victimes devenus des zombies à tête de chiens détruisant voitures et immeubles, n'obéissant qu'a la seule voit de la 1ere personne akumatisée par le papillon, essayant de leur voler leur miraculous.

Soudain Rena apercevit du coin de l'oeil un inconnu se diriger vers elle. Costume cravate, des yeux noisette et cheveux noirs sagement plaqués contre son crâne. On aurait dit un heune homme d'affaire, père de famille.

\- Rena rouge venez m'aider s'il vous plaît! Mes enfants sont coincés dans la voiture renversée à quelques mètres d'ici, la portière est cabossée et bloquée !

Qu'est ce qu'elle disait , son flair de journaliste ne la trompait jamais.

\- Ok, pas de panique monsieur, je vais vous aiser, je vous suis, Nino je vais aider ce civil et je reviens !

\- Ok Al..Rena, je te couvre !

\- Allons- y !

A suivre...


	6. Chapter 6 : Apparences trompeuses

_**Bonjour à tous, petit avertissement e chapitre peut venir à être édité encore, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez en commentaire, çà fais toujours plaisir.**_

 ** _Bonne_ journée et bonne semaine à toutes et tous !**

Chapitre 6 : Apparences trompeuses

Le civil couru côte à côte de Rena Rouge « ce type en costard à pas mal d'endurance dis donc ». Ils descendirent les ruelles de Monmartre jusqu'a arriver à une petie intersection où se trouvait belle et bien une voiture renversée. Elle éloigna les deux hommes bulldog qui trainaient dans le coin en créant un double, puis appela les enfants et s'attaqua aux portières de la voiture. Elle se figea, sentant une présence imposante dans son dos qui la cloua sur place, elle en eut la chaire de poule avant de ne plus rien voir d'un seul coup.

-Alya ! Alya, est ce que çà va ?

Elle entendit vaguement Nino crier au loin son prénom , lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle se retrouva dans les bras de son copain toujours sous sa forme de super-héro.

\- Où est ton miraculous, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Elle porta une main à sa poitrine et constata qu'elle ne portait plus le collier en forme de queue de renard. Elle paniqua, regarda autour d'elle, incapable de former une phrase cohérente.

Orso maligno reconnut l'odeur dans l'air et suivit les traces du voleur, il devait à tout prix récupérer le miraculous.

\- Carapace, il n'est plus là mais je peux encore suivre sa trace, je te laisse la raccompagner il faudra ensuite me remettre ton miraculous. Il se jeta à sa poursuite.

Pendant ce temps Lady Dolfino et Chat noir avaient retrouver l'akumatisé, tandis qu'elle l'immobilisait, Chat Noir utilisa le cataclysme pour détruire le pistolet où se trouvait l'akuma. L'individu redevint humain à l'instant. Lady Do le mit au sol.

\- il faut capturer l'akuma !

\- Ok, je le vois je m'en charge ! En attendant retiens le, il ne doit pas s'enfuir je dois lui parler !

Il ne la questionna pas et s'assit sur l'homme à terre qui grogna.

\- Compte sur moi Lady Dolfino mais fais vite s'il te plaît il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps !

Elle sauta sur quelques toits, une source d'eau l'aiderai bien, elle aperçut une fontaine dans un parc sur le chemin.

« Parfait », elle réussit à créer une petite sphère d'eau empêchant l'akuma de s'échapper. Cà devra bien faire l'affaire en attendant de trouver un bocal et surtout que Ladybug le purifie. Soudain elle réalise qu'elle est au milieu de la route lorsqu'elle entend un klaxon lui percer les tympans.

\- Attention !

\- Quelqu'un s'était jetée sur elle et l'avait sauvée extremis de l'impact avec le véhicule. Il la serra fort contre lui et lui tenait la tête pour la protéger.

\- Décidément il n'y a pas deux gars comme toi qui aime autant les câlins…

\- Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai le miraculous de l'ours mia Lady...tu vas bien ? Tu devrai faire plus attention où tu aterris, quel était l'idée ?

Elle lui sourit seulement, trop heureuse de retrouver son équipier et meilleur ami.

\- Tu tombes à pic...elle pointe son doigt sur le papillon noir au dessus de leur tête.

\- c'est uno akuma ? Je l'apporterai à Ladybug.

\- où est elle passée ?

-...Loup d'argent est en ville, il connaît son identité.

\- Je sais….et toi ?

\- oui, tu connais son identité ?

\- J'étais inquiet mia lady ne te pas te trouver à Rome à mon retour, quand j'ai lu dans ta note que tu étais partie comme çà toute seule à Paris...

Elle roula les yeux.

\- Je ne suis plus une enfant Orso...Et donc, tu en as profité pour rencontrer la coccinelle ? Depuis le temps que tu en rêves...pas trop déçu de voir que c'est une gamine ?

\- On était des gamins nous aussi Delfina...attends, serais tu jalouse ?

\- Qui moi ? HA-HA Jalouse...et pour quelle raison ? Elle est encore au lycée , la tête pleins de rêves...elle a encore beaucoup à apprendre.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et il reprit un ton plus sérieux.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas facile de se retrouver face à lui...Il à réussi à voler un miraculous ce soir, la porteuse va bien mais elle ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé exactement. Elle était partie aider un civil puis la tortue et moi l'avons retrouvée auprès d'une voiture renversée. Loup d'argent à réussi à masquer son odeur au-delà de 200m, je n'ai pas réussi à le rattrapper désolé.

\- Lequel… ?

-Lady Do, je vais bientôt me détransformer !

\- On arrive !

-...celui du renard.

\- Si loup d'argent s'en sert, il va nous donner du fil à retordre, il va falloir surveiller et protéger la fille et les miraculous.

Ils aterrirent devant Chat Noir ett l'homme tatoué au cou et habillé tout en noir.

\- Tu peux le lâcher Chat Noir, il n'oserai pas fuir...Tu n'oserai pas fuir la lady en face de toi n'est ce pas ? (Elle s'adresse à lui en Italien)

L'homme baissa la tête impuissant.

Elle murmurra à son ami :

\- Tu as remarqué son tatouage à la nuque ? L'akumatisé...c'est l'un des hommes de mon père. Je dois savoir ce qu'il veut, raccompagne le gamin et remet l'akuma à Ladybug.

\- Cà va aller ?

-Oui,oui je m'en occuppe. Tu peux raccompagner Chat Noir…

\- Merci mais je n'ai pas besoin de babysitter pour rentrer chez moi ! Qu'est ce que vous allez en faire ?

Il pointa l'akuma dans sa cage magique.

\- On s'en occupppe, on va l'apporter au gardien des miraculous, en attendant que Ladybug réapparaisse.

\- Ah ok d'accord et cet homme...vous le connaissez ?

\- On s'en occuppe, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu devrai filer a moins que tu ne veuilles nous révéler ton identité... chaton noir.

\- Ne m'appèles pas chaton ! Bon je te fais confiance ladyfish, à plus ! Aurevoir Orso.

Le jeune Chat Noir s'élança sur son arme de fer extensible et disparut dans la nuit.

\- Flipp détransformation.

\- Flipp et Nota...fusion. Orso maligno se chargea de recréer la prison magique de l'akuma avec le pouvoir de sa Lady. Heureusement que l'akuma ne passait pas à travers le pouvoir du kwami, il essayait mais en vain.

\- Fais attention à Flipp, sois efficace. On se voit demain.

\- Ok, Rendez vous a la meilleure boulangerie de Paris, celle des Dupain Cheng demain matin alors !

Elle esquissa un sourrir, une boulangerie, evidemment. Ok, a domani !

Elle redressa le gaillard par les épaules et l'enmmena avec elle dans un endroit isolé.

A nous deux maintenant, tu vas me dire ce que tu me veux, manière simple ou manière forte, je ne suis pas d'humeur patiente ce soir. Ensuite tes amis et toi vous déguerpissez en vitesse de Paris...je m'occuperai personellement de démanteler le gang en revenant à Venise.

Tapis dans l'ombre une personne les observait, elle ne s'attendait pas à autant d'informations en une seule journée, elle était ravie.

A suivre...


End file.
